


The Dinozzo Effect

by SourwolfandLittleRed



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfandLittleRed/pseuds/SourwolfandLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinozzo Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Tony's Decision

Gibbs:  
He missed Dinozzo. He missed his former SFA with his movie quotes and frat boy persona,missed the deceptively sharp mind that could seemingly pull theories out of thin air but which were backed by hard evidence. He wished he could see Dinozzo one more time in interrogation--watch as he pushed the suspect into an extremely uncomfortable corner. He sure as hell missed his cooking.  
At least Dinozzo had moved only four hours away. He could also set his own hours now and Gibbs could put in a request for leave and visit him. Still it wasn't the same as having Dinozzo watching his six. When Dinozzo had been SFA Ducky and Abby never had to worry as they knew that they would always have each other's sixes but now they fretted frequently. None of them trusted Mcgee and Ziva as sad as it was.  
The new SFA Eric Mortimer was a good kid with a good mind but he was no Dinozzo.Gibbs had to contain a rare smile at the thought. Dinozzo was certainly one of a kind and that was just the way the former marine liked it. He didn't think the world could handle more than one.


End file.
